Something Old
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: A companion piece to 'Something Borrowed' Another wedding, more reflections, but this time Akaashi doesn't have a relationship of his own...


"Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"No reason."

Akaashi grips the passenger armrest. Of course he knows there's a reason to be nervous. If he were being honest, he's pretty damn nervous. It's been almost a full year since he's seen some of the people that are going to be at the wedding. Some of the people that were a part of his every day life.

Kuroo keeps giving him anxious glances and he knows he probably looks a wreck right now. When Kuroo makes a left turn the ring on his left finger catches a glare from the sun.

The driver clears his throat, hopefully clearing the awkward air as well, "thanks for coming with me, since Tsukishima is in the wedding party he'll be with them all night."

"It's no problem."

And it isn't. Honest. Akaashi received his invitation in the mail months ago. He's happy for Sugawara and Daichi, of course he wants to be there to celebrate with them.

Then why didn't he send in his RSVP?

How Sugawara even got his new address is still a mystery to Akaashi. His first suspect had been Tsukishima, but he trusts Tuskishima respects his privacy more than that. Tsukishima's husband however...

"I marked you down for beef, that's fine right?"

"That's fine."

Although when he asked Kuroo he denied any involvement as well. There's not many others that Suga could have turned to for the information. Akaashi tries not to think about it too much. He's dressed up, in the car with Kuroo, wedding present in hand. No backing out now.

He only moved in a few months ago. Wait.. Akaashi thinks, counting in his head. It's been the better part of a year. Where has the time gone?

He and Bokuto broke up shortly after Kuroo and Tsuishima's wedding.

Both of them agreed it was mutual. Akaashi felt like he wanted something Bokuto didn't. Bokuto admitted that he had no idea what he wanted and that was that. There were no tears, no yelling or screaming, just a split. They even shared one last hug goodbye, Bokuto reminding Akaashi that he's still there for him if he needs anything.

Which is funny because didn't he just tell Akaashi he can't give him what he needs?

By the time the break up circulated around Akaashi had already moved out into a studio apartment closer to his job. He's not sure where Bokuto moved to, or if he even moved. Probably. Start over new.

Tsukishima and Kuroo helped him move. It was a horribly awkward day for everyone. Bokuto, uncouth as ever, hung around the apartment while the three moved Akaashi's things to the rented moving truck. Akaashi could tell Kuroo wanted to talk with Bokuto, but every time he stopped for a break Tsukishima reminded Kuroo that Akaashi was paying for the truck by the hour. The sooner they got everything moved the easier on Akaashi's already injured wallet.

At first Akaashi was worried the whole 'I'm on your side' thing would happen with all of their friends. Before that could happen, Akaashi made himself scarce, giving all of his friends an easy choice. He would never want Bokuto to be ostracized just because their relationship didn't work out like either boy thought it would.

And he still had Kuroo and Tsukishima. They were relentless. Calling, stopping by unannounced, making up silly excuse just to check in on Akaashi. It has to be hard on Kuroo, Akaashi thinks while looking at the other boy in the car. Bokuto and Kuroo are best friends.

He's wanted to talk to Kuroo alone, actually. To thank him for being so nice. Being friends with your best friend's ex isn't necessarily in the best bro code, Akaashi is sure.

"Kuroo," Akaashi begins, fiddling with his tie that is most definitely crooked. Bokuto always tied his ties for him. He had to watch a youtube video five times just to get the crooked finished product he's wearing now.

"Hmm?" Kuroo is splitting his time between the road and the GPS suctioned to the windshield. Leave it to Sugawara and Daichi to get married in the middle of nowhere.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For being there for me... I know it's probably difficult you know," Akaashi trailed off. How long had it been since he had a conversation that wasn't about his spreadsheets or food orders? An actual conversation with a friend?

Akaashi wanted to make things easier. He did make things easier. Moving away might have been enough for some people, but Akaashi wanted a clean break. He even changed his cell phone number to avoid any pity texts.

"You're my friend, Keiji, what's been difficult is getting you to see that." Kuroo's eyes are focused on the road, which Akaashi is thankful for. Not just for his safety, but he's afraid Kuroo might actually make him cry, "Bokuto may be my best bro, but you're still really important to me. One of my best friends, alright? I'm the one thanking you for being my date to this wedding, so just try to enjoy yourself, okay?"

"I heard Bokuto is going with Kenma."

Okay, so not a clean break. The internet makes it too easy to stalk.

"Ah, yeah... just as friends though."

"They've been hanging out, though?"

"As friends."

"Right."

Akaashi is fine with it, he is. Some things just weren't meant to be. He knows things don't always work out the way they are planned. He's fine with the life he's created for himself. He has plenty of time to focus on his own interests, his job, bettering himself. Figuring out what his interests are is step one. He's been working on that for a few months...

"We're sitting on Daichi's side?"

"Yeah, Tsukishima is one of his groomsmen."

"And Bokuto will be on Sugawara's side, with Kenma."

"...Hinata is a part of Suga's party, so, yeah."

"Good."

Kuroo hooks Akaashi's arm in his own and offers a sweet smile, "ready?"

There's tons of people walking in, making it easy for the two to get lost in the crowd. Akaashi guesses all of Karasuno's school district is here to celebrate.

"Kuroo! And...Akaashi! Hey it's good to see you!" Yaku picks them out of the crowd. His eyes gives away his shock of seeing Akaashi, but he recovers quickly.

"Kuroo-san, we were waiting for you!" The tall boy standing next to Yaku says, "oh, Akaashi! It's been a while, where have you been hiding?"

Kuroo gives Akaashi's arm a tug, trying to remind him that they're still his friends, "ah, um.. just working I guess."

"Yeah, I can see that. Things pick up in the middle of the year for us accountants," Yaku smiles and Akaashi finds himself smiling, too. He's always liked Yaku. Very level-headed, he thought the two of them always had a lot in common.

"Oh, I thought it was because you and Bokuto-san bro—OUCH," Lev never finishes his sentence. Both Kuroo's foot connects with his shin and Yaku's sharp elbow with his stomach. Akaashi remembers always needing to put someone in check. How exhausting that was.

You know what. Fuck this.

Akaashi is not fine with this. He's not ready to see any of his friends. He's especially not ready to see Bokuto. Definitely not Bokuto with Kenma.

Friends his ass.

Kuroo is just trying to make it easy on Akaashi. Hanging out? Going to a wedding together? Of course they're dating! How stupid of Akaashi to just now ask the important question of his ex boyfriend's relationship status.

"Um, I think the ceremony is about to start, let's go." Yaku pulls Lev inside, giving a look of apology to Akaashi. Kuroo pushes them along, giving the couple in front of them space. Most likely so Yaku and quietly yell at Lev for being a moron.

Akaashi wills himself to stare straight ahead when they find their seats. He doesn't want to look over and catch Bokuto and Kenma making kissy faces or anything. Not that Bokuto is like that, and Kenma doesn't seem like the type to express... well, anything. Still, he doesn't want to see them sitting next to each other or anything. Tch.

He doesn't have anything against Kenma as a person. He always respected the boy, setter to setter. The few conversations they've had in the past were always pleasant. But for Bokuto? Akaashi doesn't think the younger boy knows what he's getting himself into.

There's making sure Bokuto wakes up in time to catch the subway to work. Keeping track of his shower schedule in the event he argues with you and tries to tell you he just showered yesterday. The constant apologies you have to give to the general public when Bokuto finds something he's just too excited to contain himself for.

Although, Akaashi could tell Kenma if he hangs in there, it's worth it. He'll be the one to receive the small notes in the morning, all with a fact he hopes you haven't heard before. The one that is always included and never forgotten, even if that means you're roped into an impromptu reenactment of La Tomatina. The one to feel those strong arms wrapped around you all night, never leaving for one minute.

Akaashi forgets he's still hooked to Kuroo until Kuroo has to pry his hands from his arm. He must have been cutting off Kuroo's circulation.

"Chill, Keiji, they're not even here yet." Akaashi hears Kuroo say, but still doesn't want to risk the head turn.

"They're going to be late."

"Not our problem."

Yeah. Kuroo is right. It's not Akaashi's problem anymore. Lucky him.

The wedding begins and Akaashi is forced to look towards the center aisle to see the wedding party take their walk to the altar. He thinks a few of the guys connect eyes with him, surprised to see him. He knows Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spot him in the crowd. Yamaguchi waves and Tsukishima gives him a quick nod, then gently tugs Yamaguchi down the aisle.

There's that brief moment before the grooms come out that Akaashi sees him. Two rows back, at the very end of the line of seats, is Bokuto. Kenma is sitting to his right. Bokuto catches Akaashi staring and gives an unfamiliar, familiar, smile. It's a look Akaashi has rarely seen Bokuto give. Is that nervousness?

Akaashi is thankful the wedding officiant begins speaking, bringing all of the attention back to the two grooms. The rest of the ceremony Akaashi tries not to look anywhere besides at Daichi and Sugawara. This time both boys cry, if Akaashi had been in this betting pool he would have been collecting cash.

The wedding hall is huge and mostly decorated in white fittings. Their flowers, drapes, seat cushions, all white. The large cathedral windows are open, giving wedding guests a nice breeze. The white drapes flowing perfectly. It's like Daichi and Sugawara invited mother nature and she showed up dressed to the nines.

It's a beautiful wedding. Beautiful ceremony. Akaashi glances back towards Bokuto. His eyes are still fixed on Akaashi. Beautiful view, Akaashi thinks.

Kuroo promises they won't stay long at the reception. Enough to laugh at Tsukishima being dragged by Yamaguchi when they're announced, eat dinner, and maybe a piece of cake.

They end up sitting next to Daichi's uncles and aunts. Kuroo thought it best to avoid all threats of stupidity, which is convenient since Bokuto and Lev are sitting at the same table.

After the formal dinner Tsukishima and Yamaguchi find them. Kuroo compliments them on their entrance. They did the good old fish caught on my hook bit. Although Tsukishima was hardly a convincing fish.

"Akaashi-san! Glad you could make it. You look-"

"Like shit." Leave it to Tsukishima to be frank.

"Is because of Bokuto?"

"And Kenma?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Akaashi has talked with Tsukishima about his feelings multiple times. That's probably why he knows he can be so frank with Akaashi. He's the only one that has been recently. Someone needs to give Akaashi perspective. There are times that Akaashi thinks Yamaguchi is an extension of Tsukishima with a nicer delivery. Not this time, though.

"Harsh, babe."

Tsukishima shrugs, Kuroo smiles all the same. Taking Tsukishima's left hand and kissing the ring that hasn't left his ring finger in almost a year.

He's thankful to have a great friend like Tsukishima. Great friends like Kuroo and Tsukishima. They've been so... there for Akaashi that he's wondering why they put up with him anymore. They could have easily dropped him like he feels like everyone else has. When Sugawara and Daichi greeted them they were both as nice as can be, but that's expected of the two. They don't have a mean bone in their bodies (unless you're one to stir up trouble, which Akaashi is not). Take their usual demeanor and pair it with the best day of their lives, of course they're going to be nice.

They caught up briefly with Akaashi, Akaashi and Kuroo congratulated them on tying the knot, and then they had to move on to the next table. Akaashi does get to apologize for not attending either bachelor party.

He thought about going to Sugawara's. It was originally a 'setter' party, so there was no threat of Bokuto being there. Then he heard about Bokuto and Kenma and suddenly had to work late that weekend. Daichi's was a free for all so no doubt Bokuto would be there. It was easier to decline that time.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick and we can jet, okay?" Kuroo gives Akaashi a pat and quickly walks to the bathroom. Akaashi doesn't miss the tall blonde he's chasing after. He's still technically using the bathroom, Akaashi.

Akaashi smiles at the two, glad to have a moment to himself.

"Hey, Akaashi."

Akaashi doesn't have to look up to know who the voice belongs to. He keep his head down, eyes focused on the floor.

"Bokuto."

"You look nice." Akaashi's ears still relax at the sound of Bokuto's voice, his heart still speeds.

Still, he knows he looks like shit, Tsukishima just told him after all, so he snorts at the comment.

Bokuto laughs a little, too, obviously knowing what Akaashi is thinking.

"Here, your tie is crooked, let me fix it." Akaashi sees the chair Kuroo was originally sitting in move and suddenly he's staring at Bokuto's shoes. Bokuto's touch is just like he remembers.

"Can you look up for a second? I want to make sure it's straight."

Reluctantly, Akaashi lifts his eyes and Bokuto is so close to his face he goes almost cross-eyed focusing on his ex boyfriend. Bokuto backs up, smiling at Akaashi's reaction. He finishes fixing Akaashi's tie, "there, much better."

"Thank you," Akaashi mutters.

"How have you been?" Bokuto's voice is softer than usual. Or maybe not. It's been so long since Akaashi has heard his voice maybe he doesn't remember it anymore.

"Good, busy, work."

"Ah, always working hard," Bokuto smiles at some of Daichi's aunts that wander by, all oogling at the handsome man their 'newest nephew' Akaashi is talking to.

Akaashi can't help the words coming out of his mouth, "how are you and Kenma?"

"Kenma?" Bokuto's look tells Akaashi he's caught him red-handed. Or maybe he's just surprised? "He's good. Not the best navigator, but we made it in time."

Akaashi nods, eyes back on Bokuto's shoes.

"He left though, so I guess I'm on my own making it back home, heh."

Akaashi snaps his head up, facing those golden-yellow eyes again, "he left? Without you?"

Bokuto's playful smile is back on his face, "yeah, he left with Hinata."

"With... Hinata?"

"If you'd come around more often you'd know I've been playing quite the matchmaker," Bokuto nudges Akaashi, trying to act like this is normal. Talking to what used to be the love of your life after almost a full year's disappearance.

So what Kuroo said in the car... about them just being friends... is true? Why didn't he mention anything else? He did mention something about Hinata and seating.

There's something different about Bokuto that he can't quite place. His hair is a little longer, does he look paler? Nothing about his physique has changed, that much Akaashi can tell. Something about him is... subdued? Quiet? Just missing maybe.

"I wish you'd come around more often, you know."

"Maybe I will."


End file.
